1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is directed to providing dynamic quality of service (QoS) for services over cellular/wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and third-generation (3G) and fourth-generation (4G) high speed data/Internet-capable wireless services. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
More recently, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been developed as a wireless communications protocol for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and other data terminals. LTE is based on GSM, and includes contributions from various GSM-related protocols such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocols such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA).
Push-to-talk (PTT) is a method of conversing on half-duplex communication lines using a momentary button to switch from voice reception mode to transmit mode. PTT over cellular (PoC) is a service option for a cellular phone that permits subscribers to use their cell phones for PTT calls.
Regarding wireless access, current approaches to PoC services are dependent on the network's ability to provide adequate quality-of-service (QoS) to the subscriber because PoC services resemble telephony services in that voice media latency is of critical concern. Moreover, control signaling latency also has affiliated QoS for PoC services due to fundamental PoC features such as fast call setup, timely disposition of subscriber floor requests, and other value added services that may be delivered via PoC.
However, many operator networks are not always able to provide QoS for PoC for several reasons, including (1) a lack of a core network configuration to support PoC QoS and (2) temporary network loading conditions. The first reason could be due to an operator's inability to scale its network for both full duplex voice subscribers and PoC subscribers, and is considered more of a permanent condition. The second reason is typically due to peak loading periods and is usually predictable. Since QoS is usually allocated as part of the call setup, operators would have to consider PoC subscribers' requirements as part of their call admission control (CAC). If the operators cannot meet the QoS requirements of a PoC subscriber upon a call request, current CAC procedures would generally result in either a call denial or a degradation of the call quality by not offering QoS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable in such situations to provide an intermediate QoS offering that would allow the operator flexibility to dynamically allocate QoS to a PoC subscriber based on that PoC subscriber's state.